left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Port
The Port is the third and last chapter in Left 4 Dead 2's The Passing campaign. As the two teams of Survivors meet at the bridge, they work out a plan to grab the gas cans to start the generator. Under attack from all around, the two teams work together to survive long enough for the generator to lower the raised bridge. Strategy Campaign This Chapter is basically a Scavenge map similar to that of Dead Center's finale. Players have to collect a stipulated number of Gas cans from widely separated locations, bring them to a generator, and pour them in, all the while under attack from the Infected. As usual, there will be a Horde, a Tank, and a second Horde followed by another Tank. A major difference is that sometimes two Tanks will appear simultaneously. When players emerge from the safe room they walk up a series of riverside steps (noting the original Survivors' sail boat anchored nearby on the way) until they reach a landing next to the bridge from whence they meet Francis, Louis, and Zoey who offer greetings and instructions of how to refuel the generator. A key part of the dialogue is the point that they will provide covering fire from the bridge. Louis is on a Heavy Machine Gun, with Francis and Zoey using random Tier 2 rifles from the bar room balcony next to the bridge. Zoey and Francis will also assist by randomly throwing down various supplies (signified by statements such as "Here you go!") like Bile bombs and Adrenaline Shots (refer Notes section below). Important: The covering fire delivered by the original Survivors is a key consideration. Players should draw Tanks into the area most clearly visible to Louis et. al. so as to either let them do most of the task of killing the Tanks (thereby earning an Achievement) or combining to saturate the Tanks with gunfire and thus making them fall even faster. If playing Single Player it is necessary to scavenge ten gas cans, but this goes up to 16 in the case of Campaign, Realism and Versus modes. Once the requisite number of gas cans have been fed into the generator, the bridge will lower automatically after a short pause; during which time a combined Tank and Horde can be heard building up in the distance. From this point, players will not have to do any more fighting but by simply running over to Jimmy Gibbs Junior's stock car the final cut scene is triggered in which the car is shown racing off accompanied by the original Survivors expressing apt personal comments in voice over. General Strategies: ' A strategy you can use at the finale is circling around the map, collecting Gas cans as you go. Start from nearest the generator, and work your way around clockwise. This is a great strategy to use with Campaign and Versus, due to the street in the center being a quick way to fuel the generator, grab ammo, and get extra items and weapons from the original Survivors. Another strategy is to take the chance to gather the Gas cans quickly once the Tank spawns, but simply ignore the Tank as you gather the cans. There are less Infected on the streets and the map is large enough so that you can dodge and run away, scaling the multiple levels to escape the Tank. Surviving the finale Multiple Special Infected will appear at once sometimes so stick together and stay alert if you're far from the original Survivors. Like Swamp Fever, two (or more) Tanks may appear at some points. If this happens, run to the bridge so the original Survivors can deal with them. At the beginning of the finale go for the gas cans that are far from the original Survivors to save time. A tactic for Expert is to NOT collect the gas cans immediately, instead hold out near where the bridge comes down, when the Tank(s) Spawn have all (or three so one of them can fuel up while you bring them the gas tanks). The Survivors split out and collect the farthest gas tanks first then the closer ones. (No Special Infected should spawn but if so stick with another Survivor). If the Tank(s) die retreat back to the Bridge and wait until the next Tank(s) spawn. Easter Eggs *Bill's lifeless body can be found in the generator room right next to the elevator. A Survivor can take his signature Assault Rifle. * Bill's rifle is treated as a normal gun spawn with only one gun in it, so if a player picks up Bill's Assault Rifle, and then reselects the weapon carried previously, Bill's rifle will go back into his hands. * There is a boat in the water on the right of the bridge. Once the bridge has been lowered, the player can clearly see that the ship is called "One 4 All". Just like "Save 4 Less" and "Just 4 Kids" in Dead Center, and the ''Left 4 Dead Achievement "All 4 Dead", this is a reference to the game's name and probably to Bill's act of courage. In The Sacrifice this is the boat the Survivors plan to use to sail to the Florida Keys. Notes * You are able to toss Pain pills and Adrenaline Shots up to the original Survivors, like you would when you give items to another character normally. You are also able to smack Francis, due to how close he is, with your weapon or item. This is actually due to an oversight, which proves that the original Survivors are actual bots just like any other human character in the game. The items you throw up to them do not do anything, because they will toss your items regardless. * The original Survivors will also occasionally throw down items such as grenades, weapons, including the M60, with a Laser sight attached, Chainsaws, Adrenaline, Pills, or even First aid kits. ** The original Survivors will usually attempt to communicate to you by calling you over when they have something to give out. You then have to look at them before they toss it down. If you grab it fast enough, your character will say thanks to the person who threw the item. ** Sometimes the Survivors will accidentally drop their item on the balcony they're standing on. It is possible to gain this item anyway by jumping close enough to the balcony and using Action to grab it (it will become highlighted when close enough). * With the Mutation '''Bleed Out, it was previously bugged, as the original Survivors would sometimes throw First aid kits down to the new Survivors during the finale, despite the fact no First aid kits should be available at all times. Although this was quickly patched by Valve in the 30th April update for the PC, the bug is still currently active on the Xbox 360 version of Left 4 Dead 2. * There are many unreachable weapons and ammo piles laying around inside the building Zoey and Francis are firing from - for example, an AK-47 and a sniper rifle. There is also an unreachable Assault Rifle and an ammo pile sitting next to the Heavy Machine Gun Louis uses. This is due to the fact that they are actually bots and do have limited ammo as well. ** In addition, if you use a console command to create an Auto Shotgun or Combat Shotgun up in the building, Francis usually runs over and grabs it, proving that the Left 4 Dead bots do indeed have their weapon preferences intact as well. * A Laser sight trigger has been placed on the ledge Zoey and Francis stand on. Using noclip from the Developer Console to fly to this ledge will automatically equip Laser sights to your weapons. Bots will also usually pick them up from the ground. * Jimmy Gibbs Junior's stock car is placed in the wrong position from the first chapter of The Passing. * Bill's trademark cigarette is missing from his corpse. But the cigarette may just be a prop and was forgot to be put in, or perhaps symbolizes his being dead for real. * It is recommended to refrain from jumping while in the elevator heading down to the finale, as moving around too much can cause a rare glitch that renders Survivors unable to leave the elevator when it reaches ground level, and the Infected can still attack them. * Zoey is apparently shown to be keeping something from the Survivors and Louis says that it will be tough out there anyway. Combined with the fact that they refuse to head to New Orleans this may hint that they know that the Infection has already reached that far. ** With the events of the comic and The Sacrifice, it is confirmed that the military are killing carriers if they cannot find a cure for the virus. * Louis manning the Heavy Machine Gun is the first time in the Left 4 Dead series that a Survivor Bot uses the weapon. It is unknown whether the gun never overheats or if Louis fires it in a way to prevent the gun from doing so. In all other situations, the Survivor Bots will refuse to use the mounted guns from both games, possibly to allow players to man the such guns if they wish to do so. * When Louis kills a Tank, he will occasionally yell "That... is for Bill!" as a reference to Bill's final actions in The Sacrifice. * Similar to the finale in Dead Center, if you bring a Gas can to the finale from the previous map, it will count towards your total cans needed to fuel the generator. However, the game may glitch out and cause the bridge to not come down if you use the extra gas cans in the generator immediately after using the last can needed to escape. ** This is slightly easier to accomplish in The Port, as two Gas Cans will usually spawn right next to the saferoom in the previous level. * Likely a developer oversight, but there is no way the stock car would actually be able to leave the area, as all the roads are blocked by massive concrete barricades. * A rare glitch may happen when the Survivors are heading down to the generator. The finale will not start and the players are free to roam the map. Common Infected will not attack the player unless provoked like in a normal level, but the Gas cans are still there and can be poured into the generator. The only way to start the finale is by "using" the yellow pole to the right of the lift. * In Survival Mode, you can use glitches to get on the bridge, and use the Heavy Machine Gun to your advantage. You can also go to the balcony where the original Survivors would normally be standing. This is how to get on top of the bridge: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqMTvgpzI6Q&feature=related * If one or more of the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors is killed before you reach the original Survivors, they will have no dialogue and simply stare at you. You still need to go down in the elevator and do the finale as normal. * On extremely rare occasions, Louis may remove himself from the Heavy Machine Gun and join the old Survivors from their position, moving around normally and using the assault rifle. This would disprove Louis' statement that his legs are hurt too badly to walk properly, this however is a glitch. * If this map is played with the mutation, Gib Fest, Zoey and Francis will use a single Pistol instead of the AK-47 or Sniper Rifle. This is due to the mutation removing all weapons in the maps and this includes the weapons used by the old Survivors. Because Zoey and Francis are forced to use a Pistol only, they may not have the firepower or range to quickly save players who are pinned by a Special Infected. * If the Survivors procrastinate too long without pouring gas in the generator or take too long in gathering all the cans, eventually, the message "The Bridge Is Lowering!!!" will occur, but nothing happens and Tanks start spawning one after another endlessly along with unending hordes as if the fifth wave is happening. The only way to get out of this is to complete pouring the gas requirement. * In The Sacrifice version of the Port, the sailboat the original survivors plan to take, the "One 4 All," can be found on the inland side of the bridge, beneath the Heavy Machine Gun. In The Passing, the boat appears on the opposite side, indicating that Zoey or Francis managed to move it between both campaigns. * Also in The Sacrifice version of The Port, the Heavy Machine Gun is in the wrong spot compared to where it is in The Passing, below where Louis uses it. It is possible that Zoey or Francis moved it to its position in The Passing or just a developer oversight. * An odd glitch can be triggered during the credits sequence by having a player leaving the game. Whenever an active human player leaves the game during the credits sequence, you will hear one of the survivors stated that a special infected is attacking one of the survivers, most likely the one being controlled by the player that left. Perhaps the survivors had a "safe zone" for each ending sequence, but leaving the game somehow makes the survivor vonerable by infected. This is the only campaine that has this glitch. Gallery File:14all.png|The sign of the One4All boat. File:C6m3 port0004.jpg|Francis and Zoey defending the Survivors from the balcony. File:C6m3 port0005.jpg|Louis using the Heavy Machine Gun Image:Francis Zoey defend.jpg|Another image of Francis and Zoey defending the Survivors from the balcony. IM001322.jpg|The Infected may break a hole in the left wall of this building, allowing the Survivors for a slightly easier gas collection. c6m3_port0015.jpg|Louis being brought back to life by a defibrillator louisoffmachinegun.jpg|Louis joining the Survivors instead of using the Heavy Machine Gun. References Category:The Passing Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Downloadable Content